Piece of brooding hotness
by fahanizhieliq
Summary: just something I did to pass my time. HGBZ. Very different from what I usually do.


"Come on Harry. He can't seriously be that mysterious,"

"Have I ever exaggerated anything to you Mione? If you see him you'll agree that-"

"He is SO hot. Fits perfectly the cliché' tall, dark and handsome,"

"He's a Slytherin, Ginny."

"You looked like you didn't care yesterday,"

"What do you mean Ginny?"

"You know what I mean Harry. But he does remind me of those muggle artistes who's out to create their masterpiece. Not to mention that he himself is a piece of brooding hotness,"

"I thought you're dating Dean, Gins. I don't want to hear stories about my wantonish sister chasing guys,"

"You should swallow that piece of kipper before giving your opinion and you shouldn't talk to your sister like that Ronald,"

"Geez Mione. You sounded just like Mom. Creepy,"

"I have to agree. You do have a certain canniness for Mrs.Weasley."

"Can we get back to the subject, please? And by the way Ron, I broke up with Dean ages ago,"

"Really? I thought it was just this morning,"

"Whatever Harry. You should see him, Mione! Is he taking Potions with Slughorn?"

"I don't know but we're having Potions after this..."

"Then you can see him and agree with me that he's very well, odd to be a Slytherin. He's not like Malfoy-"

"I wonder why are you using Malfoy as your example, Harry?"

"I can use whoever I want to Ginny but Malfoy is the perfect model of a Slytherin,"

"He's a piece of albino ferret,"

"I agree Ron but as I'm saying to Mione here, that guy is too quiet to be a Slytherin! He's not pompous and all,"

"Although he does look a bit smug back in Slughorn's compartment but who wouldn't when they're such a piece of brooding hotness. I wouldn't mind dating him but he looks too studious for me Mione. Hint, hint.'

"I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that Ginerva Weasley. Can you pass me that scone, Ron?"

"Oh God. It's the devil herself. Hide me Harry!"

"I think she saw you already Ron,"

"I got to go you guys. Better run before she catches me,"

"Don't you dare run away from me, Weasley!"

"Ron and Pansy Parkinson?"

"Haha.Me and Ginny caught them snogging on the train ride here."

"Oh my God. Eww. Ugly mental image is attacking my mind already,"

"Jealous, Mione?

"Please, Harry. You clearly know that the thing between me and Ron wasn't a thing at all."

"Speaking of devils, two is coming right our way,"

"Potter. Can I speak to you in private?

"You can say anything in front of my friends Malfoy,"

"Really? Even about our brief encounter yesterday when you had stuck your tongue down-"

"Come on Malfoy! Let's have that talk in private"

"Yeah right. As if they will be talking."

"Harry and Malfoy too?"

"Bit slow aren't you, Granger?"

"And you are?"

"This is the guy we've been telling you about. The brooding piece of hotness."

"Him? Excuse us for a moment will you?"

"You don't have too Mione. I have to be going ... urm, Dean's waiting for me,"

"Ginny! I thought you broke up already. Ginny! Weasleys."

"How can you stand them?"

"Excuse me? I should ask you how you can stand being friends with Malfoy. I wonder where does he put that big ego of he is,"

"Witty Granger,"

"Shut up,"

"..."

"..."

"Brooding piece of hotness?"

"That was totally 100 of Ginny's words so you better ask her,"

"I can't ask her now cos she's a bit busy swapping saliva with Theodore Nott,"

"Ginny and Nott? The Theodore Nott? What has the world gone to? Slytherins and Gryffindors?"

"So ... am I a brooding piece of hotness?"

"Erm...well... actually you are a bit brooding sometimes..."

" Am I a piece of hotness like Weaselette said?"

"I'm not going to answer that absurd question."

"Well, well, well. Looks like finally there is a question that know-it-all Granger can't answer,"

"Stop smirking. It's not that I can't but I won't,"

"No difference."

"Stop smirking!"

"I won't until you answer me Granger. Am I hot a piece of hotness?"

"Oh bloody hell. Yes, you are a smug, brooding, hot Slytherin!"

"Finally. You admit it."

"..."

"Did my kiss left you speechless again?"

"You idiot! What if Ginny saw that?"

"So? Let her find out that Hermione Granger has been dating Blaise Zabini since last year..."

"Stop smirking or I won't let you kiss me again, Blaise,"

"...'

"Looks like I just did Hermione,"

"Where is the world going to? I'm actually dating a Slytherin. I wonder how odd people will think us as."

"Not as odd as when they will find out that Harry Potter is shagging Draco Malfoy,"

"Shut up Zabini and kiss me again,"


End file.
